


Gratuitous Greyscale

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fucking Machines, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Prostitution (mentioned), Technical Adulthood Before Space Warlord College, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat's spending his days somewhere in hiding and plans to support himself with a little anonymous fun on camera. He asks Eridan to stop being a bitch long enough to judge whether he's cut out for it with a gift sent by someone who liked his pics enough to get a whole video.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Gratuitous Greyscale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



> I MEANT to write a much longer fic. I meant to. But things did not happen that way and thus I must wait until names are revealed to show my giftee the outline for The Big Mess I had set out to do.
> 
> Either way, please enjoy this, I haven't written long-form smut in months.

“So this i-”

“Is that a fuckdamn-”

“If you’re gonna share the stream with me, shut your face flaps and put your ganderers to better use than navel gazing. Oh my god. I appear before you hosting a smorgasbord of delights and you have the nerve to ask me, mid exposition I might be so fucked to add, what I’m setting up?” Karkat tossed his head in a way reminiscent of their luminous stage, with the unkempt bangs and blaquered claws. The lip piercings were not worth the infections, and Eridan nearly draws blood as he slides a hand into his own hair.

“My blunder, please, get on with it.” The internet on the island was handwavy at best, and the image came in like a pixalated tide. Karkats tits lagged behind as his face bent forward, then suddenly aligned where they were physiologically predisposed to sitting. It wasn’t the best situation to be watching porn in but a troll needed a good bulge pull now and again, and Karkat needed an audience to practice with before going live. Grey-scale video, of course, and sure while Eridan could feasibly whine to that forked freak across the pond for a bit of technological assistance, Eridan did have some sense of honor rattling around within the confines of his ice cold pusher. If the nubby fiend wanted to stay anonymous in a field where everyone had a caste kink then so be it.

Karkat fiddled with the settings of the machine until a bulge rose up from the hump-shaped expanse and a sudden sense of understanding settled into place. Ah, so he got one of those things. “You said someone had this delivered to your hive? That don’t seem like such a surefire way to keep under the fuckin’ laser but who am I to tell you in which ways you should be livin’ your life?”

“Mailed to a whole PO box, douchecanoe. I don’t even live at my hive anymore anyway, I’ve told you this like ninety-nine times. Your pan must be so addled with holes it looks like a fermented block of lusus milk.”

“I just don’t get it Kar. What the hell is even the point of stayin’ anon when we ascend in a sixth of a sweep? You’re fucked if you’ve got some kind of deformation anyway why bother makin’ money like a whore, just go cut your neighbors to bits and live the high life for a bit.”

“Look I know you’re gonna be an officer in the like, space navy or whatever,” Karkat’s voice was strained as he eased himself down onto the pseudopecker until the curve of his ass melded with the seat of the machine. “But its gonna suuuuuck, sweet alien nads when word gets around the barracks your official title is captain obvious.”

Oh it was deep in there too. Eridan could see the way it pushed Karkat’s grub pudge outward to make itself known. He could see it in Karkat’s face too, the way he looked like he’d locked horns with a doorway for a solid moment as he acclimated to the feeling. The feeling of. Ah. Bein’ stuffed. Eridan wiped his clammy palms along his pants. No present like the time, right? His fangs dig into his lower lip as he undid the buttons of his TJROTC slacks and pushed them down his thighs, careful not to get any stray smears of nook secretions along the fabric. “Hey Kar, you really look like you’re gettin’ to liking that toy hunh?”

“Nnh, yeah so what? Gonna call me a naughty little caste traitor?” His eyes were slits of, presumably, gold in his darkening face. They were an eerie white on dark grey skin edging towards the final moult before ascension and that paired with the words he had essentially growled out left Eridan’s claws sink into the meat of his thigh.

He coughed, but it did nothing to bring his register back down from the tense squeak of the blatantly horny, “I might.”

Karkat sneered and lifted himself up onto his knees, legs bowed out around the mechanical base of the contraption. “All worked up and you haven’t even seen the main attraction yet. Take a fucking sip, freak.” He reached back to feel along the base of the machine, and with a soft click the phallic attachment sunk into the seat before moving back up between slick folds. Then again, slow and steady. When Eridan managed to collect his two remaining panspecks (one for horny, the other for jealousy) and look up towards Karkat’s face, the other was looking well too self satisfied.

“Oh, wow.”

“Hhah, get on with it then. I know I’m doing a great job melting you down to basic components but how am I supposed to really know unless you actually show off a little? Nh-never needed to prompt you to act like a bigshot before.”

Eridan shook his head to clear the haze that had formed, like his vision had narrowed down to the most important bits and nothing else. “Yeah well, I ain’t ever seen you takin’ dick before neither.” He unstuck his claws from his thigh and shoved his chair back so the camera would pick up his lower abdomen. It was easy to work two fingers into himself at this point, all hyped up from the flirtatiously pitch snarls and sun-red batting of lashes Karkat put into his performance. He was willing to wager the guy watched more porn than anyone he knew, and that was including the musclebound twit living horseycorner to his ex’s hive.

Karkat scrubbed a laugh from the base of his chest, so much deeper now than the nasally thing he suffered through when they first communicated through shitty mics during shootout games. Eridan watched, transfixed, as he picked up a pattern of movement. Up, sway, down, repeat. His mouth went dry when he realized Karkat wasn’t so much looking at his camera as through it, thoroughly fucking himself on his new toy as it fucked up into him. He reached back once again and at the sound of another soft click the machine roared to life, vibrating within him hard enough to force his bulge out in one desperate unfurling motion.

He looked stuck, a little bit, which his back arched and his claws clinging to the back of the machine for dear life. Eyes screwed shut, chin jammed into his thorax as he panted for air. The self-pailer was an absolute mess; drenched in secretions and still rumbling away albeit a bit louder. When Karkat finally made a noise, it was a gurgle, then a curse, and then he doubled over with a noise that made Eridan’ pusher nearly give up the ghost. “I, ah, ahhhshit-” He let the fluids flow, just like that, all over the damn place. In much the same way, Eridan ruined the seat and wheels of his computer chair without the slightest hint of shame. 

“How was, hahh, that?” Karkat slapped the back of the machine until every bit of it turned off, apparently unable to get off of it just yet. He looked exhausted, fucked out, a low simmer of the energy from before that had threatened to melt the skin off of Eridan’s body.

“Kar, fuckin, how’s it look?” He gestured with one slime-covered hand to the mess he’d made of himself. “It was so terrible I sliced a major artery and I’m bleedin’ out.”

“Jackass.” Karkat rolled his eye and grimaced as he became aware of his own genetic material cooling on his skin, gluing him to the machine. “Well, good. Uh. I’ll talk to you when we aren’t hideously disgusting.” He reached out and the feed went to the spinning Only Trolls icon.

He supposed they would talk later, if Eridan didn’t fall asleep in his own juices first.


End file.
